Forum:Arabella
Name: Arabella Age: 20 Species: Goblin-Dwarf Hybrid Personality: Fiesty and quick to get defensive, she's suspicious of everything and has trust issues. She just hates it when people think she's childish and tease her for her short height, and she's not childish at ''all. ''She's very serious and sarcastic, and rarely laughs or smiles, and it's very hard to crack a joke with her. She loves forging and fire, and is something of a pyromaniac and an arsonist. Appearance: She stands only at about 2 feet, and is very short and stout. Her nose is small and pinched, her lips in a small rosebud shape, and her hair thin and long (at the protest of her parents). Her skin is a smooth, shiny tan, and it's odd for goblins and dwarves to have such smooth skin from so much time in the forge. Despite her small size, she's very muscular and loves to swing a hammer. Her eyes are a warm hazelnut brown. History: Lady Life, long ago, recently after she had created humans and the paranormal creatures, she found they needed weapons. They fought and fought, but forging hadn't been invented. Lady Life hated to see them fighting, and tried to inspire peace in them, but it was futile. So Lord Death had an idea...he thought up of taking a ball of metal and ore, and he crushed it in his hand. Then, being more malleable, he formed it into a sword. From there, he wrapped leather around the bottom of the long stick of metal, then he gave it to a werewolf and a vampire fighting. They each took it and--there, the sword was created. Now Lord Death just needed people to make them. He asked Lady Life for help and molded small statues out of bronze, and Lady Life breathed life into them. And the two named them goblins and dwarves. Milennia later, goblins and dwarves still have a deep love for forging. A male goblin, Jackson, and a female dwarf, Belinda, and they had a child together. That's me, Arabella. I grew up underneath Italy, mining and forging in the earth's mantle and learning the tales of old. I was one of the first goblin-dwarf hybrids. You see, goblins and dwarves once lived on the earth's crust along with the other paranormal species and humans, but as humans got more fearful they drove the different species away, and us goblins and dwarves fled underground. But we couldn't find enough resources underground. Many died of starvation, and a pox ran through, killing off more than half of us. I was lucky to survive with my mother. My father died in the illness. The remaining of us, about thirty percent of our original population, we fled deeper underground. But we couldn't live off of ore and gold. When I was sixteen, I was one of the last few goblins and dwarves. It was me and about ten others left underground. And when I was the last at the forge, I decided I needed to bring us back. It was possible; there was still hope yet. So I traveled aboveground and all around, and I search for remaining goblins and dwarves, all over the seven continents, and gathered the remnants of our legendary race. And I heard word of the Haven. I came here to start a new Clan, and join the peace of the treaty, of not having to be hunted. And I must say...freedom is wonderful. As much as I love the smell of burning coal and ash and the twinkle of heated metal, I missed fresh air. And now I--an my race--have our own safe Haven. ALERT. JENNA HAS CONTAMINATED THE FOLLOWING AREA. 17:15, January 16, 2012 (UTC) APPROVED! Make le page :D♫Jassi Jasmine♫ Speak in Colour♥ 17:21, January 19, 2012 (UTC)